A Very Ladybug Christmas
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Crackmas Day 12 Christmas Gifts Adrien has a little suprise for Marinette when they exchange Christmas gifts. He thinks it's hilarious and Marinette finds it adorable he thinks it's hilarious, fluff ensues.


Marinette quickly ran to open the window to her balcony when she heard Chat Noir tapping on it. She hadn't been able to see Adrien all day, his father had scheduled a photoshoot on Christmas. Honestly, sometimes Marinette thought Gabriel Agreste was worse than Hawkmoth. "Chaton, you made it. How was the photoshoot?"

Chat leaned into the window and pecked Marinette on the lips. "Horrible, but that was expected. My day is already better because I get to see you, Bugaboo." Marinette giggled, trying to pull Chat in through the window. "Not yet, I have your Christmas present. Go sit on the chaise and close your eyes."

"So dramatic." Marinette rolled her eyes but still smiling, climbed down the ladder into her room. She chuckled to herself as she heard Chat struggling with something through the window. It sounded like a bunch of balloons squeaking together. Marinette had no idea what he could possibly be bringing through the window that would make such a noise.

"Plagg, claws in." A few moments later, Marinette heard Adrien stop in front of her. "Okay, My Lady, you can open your eyes."

Marinette opened her eyes and looked up to see that the loud squeaking sound actually had been balloons. Adrien held a bundle of strings in his right hand, at the end were Ladybug balloons. Not balloons that looked like ladybug bugs. No, these horrid monstrosities were caricatures of Marinette's alter-ego. Adrien burst out laughing when he saw the horror on Marinette's face.

"Adrien, where the hell did you find those?" Marinette looked at her boyfriend blankly.

In between wheezing laugher, Adrien was able to get one word out. "Internet."

Marinette chuckled. "Of course you did. You always find the more obscure Ladybug merch. Those might just be the most terrifying thing you've ever found though."

At this point Adrien had let go of the balloons, letting them float to Marinette's ceiling. He sat on the floor in front of Marinette cackling. Hands gently cupped his face, thumbs gently whipping away tears that had slipped out from him laughing so hard. "You're so silly. I love you, my adorable dork." Marinette gave him a slow kiss, instantly sobering him.

"I love you too, my beautiful princess. That wasn't your present though." Marinette's brows furrowed. Reaching into his pocket, Adrien pulled out a long jewelry box. "This is your real present."

"Adrien, I said nothing too expensive." Gently grabbing her hand, he placed a kiss on her knuckles before turning her hand over and placing the box on her palm.

"Only the best for my princess." A dusting of pink colored Marinette's cheeks.

Marinette let out a small gasp when she opened the velvet box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with a cat paw charm and a ladybug charm. "Oh, Adrien, it's beautiful. I love it. Help me put it on?" Adrien attached the bracelet to Marinette's wrist, smiling at the way she looked at it in adoration.

Shooting up, Marinette ran over to her desk. "Now it's time for you to open yours!"

"Mari, you know your love and affection is all the present I need." Walking back over with a package wrapped in red wrapping paper with black polka dots, Marinette glared.

"Hey, if you get to spoil me, I get to at least give you the present I made you." Adrien's eyes lit up.

"You made me something?" A darker blush deepened Marinette's cheeks, nodding as she handed him the gift. He immediately tore into it. On the top was a blue beanie that matched the scarf she'd made him for his birthday a few years back. Below that was a new set in a green yarn. Pulling out the green scarf, Adrien noticed she'd matched the color that his sclera turned as Chat perfectly. He would have stared at the beautiful craftsmanship of the scarf forever if the matching green hat hadn't caught his eye. The hat had two holes in the top, perfect for his ears as Chat Noir.

Marinette was nervously twisting her hands in her lap. "I know it's not much, but I wanted to complete the blue set. Then I thought about how cold you were on patrol last winter and, so I thought Chat Noir could use a scarf and hat set too. I mean if you don't…" Marinette was cut off when Adrien pressed his lips against hers.

"I love them, thank you. You're the best girlfriend ever." Marinette kissed him again.

When they parted Marinette pointed to her loft. "Okay, movie and cuddles time. You go get the blankets and pillows and I'll get the hot chocolate." Adrien pulled the blue hat over his head, gave Marinette one more peck on the lips, then bounded up her ladder in search of only the comfiest pillows and blankets.

When Marinette arrived back in her room, she found her boyfriend snuggled up with one of the Ladybug balloons. He was obviously trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter based on more and more giggles leaking out of his mouth as she got closer. "Oh, that's fine, I'll just go cuddle with my Chat Noir plush." Adrien immediately opened his arms, letting the balloon float back up to the ceiling with the others, and leaving room for Marinette to snuggle in.


End file.
